


HAPPY BIRTHDAY

by haron1982



Series: Falling For You [4]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 14:56:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19064935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haron1982/pseuds/haron1982
Summary: Warnings: Real person fiction; Real person slashSummary:NOTE: This Happened because of the Tweet Sergio Ramos sent on Fernando's Birthday so blame him. :)





	HAPPY BIRTHDAY

**Author's Note:**

> 1.this work from panna_c0tta in the LJ,but i lost the link,and LJ was 404.  
> 2.i translate into chinese（中文）.

这天是Fernando的生日。西班牙国家队正在积极备战即将到来的同芬兰和法国的世界杯预选赛，Torres并没有入选这一期的大名单，因此，此时的他，只能在英格兰的斯坦福桥球场为自己的俱乐部努力训练着。而在地球另一端的Sergio对Fernando甚是想念，回想他们的上一次见面，竟然已经是去年欧洲杯时候的事情了。

从那之后他们还没有见过面。尽管他们频繁地通过短信、电话以及视频通话来解决彼此撩人的生理需求和表达对对方浓重的思念…可是，这显然是远远不够的。

几周前，在斯坦福桥球场的训练中，同其他人一样，Fernando也去厕所休息。他决定查看下他的手机：Sergio竟然给他发来了他的小家伙的照片。

Torres在看清了手机荧幕上Sergio给自个儿小家伙所标注的那行字后差点弄掉了手机…只见上面赫然闪烁着：

“我们都非常想念你”

Fernando笑了笑，接着…他锁上了小隔间的门，对着自家男友的小家伙，做了件地球人都会做的事情…在一番痛快的酣畅之后，他给自己的男友回复道：“我是不会回复给你我的小家伙的照片的，我也不会告诉你我刚刚做了什么，只不过…我想我的右手现在肯定恨死我了。”

***

在这天的训练开始之前，Sergio驻足在更衣室里Fernando储物柜的照片前，他久久地凝视着那张照片…他发觉道，他实在是太想念这个人了，以致于哪怕只有这仅仅的一张照片，也能使得自己沉醉在其中，移不开视线。他叫来了Villa，想要让对方帮忙拍一张自己与这张照片的合影。

“你能做的就仅仅是这些嘛？站在储物柜的旁边，用手指指向这张照片，就像…他只是你的一个兄弟一样？”

“至少我会把这张照片传上推特。我想，他看到会很开心的。”

“我知道，不过…如果仅仅是指着Fernando拍照，就真的太对不起我所听到的那些诉说你有多么多么想念他的哀嚎了。”

Villa毫不客气地说道，这些天来，即使Fernando并不在训练营中，他和队友们却比往常更加频繁地听到了Fernando的名字，真是够了！

“好吧…那么这样怎么样？”Sergio斜了斜身子，靠住了储物柜，在Fernando的照片前比出了剪刀手的姿势，接着笑盈盈地看向了镜头。

“你特么是在逗我嘛？剪刀手？哇塞我想Fernando看到一定会特别兴奋的！”Villa用快门记录下了Sergio的每一个动作，欢脱地嘲笑他道。

Sergio甩了Villa一记大白眼，却还是悻悻地听从了他的意见，谁让这个该死的家伙总是这么正确呢！他必须让Fernando知道他有多么地想念他，可是显然，这种随便的图片是不会让他明白的。

“那…你觉得我该怎么做呢？”

“亲吻这个储物柜或者做出一副想要亲吻它的样子”Villa厚脸皮的笑嘻嘻地说道。

“也许...他今天根本不会登录推特呀…”Sergio寻找着推脱的理由…可是转念一想…却也不由得期待起了Fernando看到照片时的反应。

“可是无论怎样，他总是会看到的啦，快点行动啦，训练的时间就要到了。”

于是，Sergio倾斜着身子，愉快地嘟起嘴巴向照片靠近，摆出了一副准备亲吻照片的样子，Villa迅速地闪动着快门，用Sergio的iPhone捕捉到了这一瞬间。

“谢了，训练结束后我会把它传到推特上的。”

***

Fer 7:19 Pm  
我看到那条推特了，太酷了，亲爱的你真是个甜心，谢谢你宝贝。

SassyRamos 8:19 PM  
如果我亲吻的不是你的储物柜，而是你的话，那该有多好啊:( Fer，我非常非常地想念你。

Fer 8:20PM  
我也好想你，你所想象不到的想你，真想现在就得到那个吻:(

SassyRamos 8:48PM  
我也是，我想要紧紧地抱着你。你知道的，如果你觉得压力太大的话，或许…你可以选择离开英超联赛？

Fer 8:49 PM  
也许放下一切，回归西班牙并不是一件难事，可是…我觉得我仍旧是属于英超联赛的，我清楚地知道：成为一名优秀的球员，为我的国家队和英超联赛踢球，是我一直以来的梦想。

SassyRamos 9:50 Pm  
宝贝，我明白的，我很高兴你可以做着你想做的事情，只要你开心，我便是开心的了。顺便说一下，生日快乐，你准备在生日这天做些什么呢？

Fer 9:51 PM  
谢谢你亲爱的…没有什么，我和队友喝酒庆祝了下，就只有这样，没有什么特别的，现在我已经一个人回到了酒店，所以才会回复得那么迅速。

他点击了发送键，就在这时，一阵敲门声传来…这不可能会是他的队友，而自己也并没有叫客房服务，那么…会是谁呢？他抓起一件T恤匆忙地套上，打开了门…

***

“宝贝生日快乐！”

站在门外的那个咧着一副傻白甜微笑的人是Sergio，他的手里拿着一个花哨的包，Fernando很快就猜想到那应该是礼物，不过他关注的并不是包或者包里装了什么，他关心的是价格。

“这是什么…你你…你什么时候…你怎么会在这里？”

Fernando简直不敢相信自己的眼睛。刚才他们还在互相发着短信呢，Sergio是什么时候…忽然，他明白了…怪不得Sergio总是回复的那么慢，想来当时的他一定是在赶来酒店的路上吧。

“训练结束后我就马不停蹄地赶来了，伦敦并不是特别远呀，呃…你不打算请我进去嘛？”

“我好想好想好想你…”

Torres拥住了Sergio，喃喃地说道。他轻轻地偏过头，终于贴上了那垂涎已久的对方的嘴唇，温柔却又热烈地深情地拥吻着…他微微地张开了嘴唇，任由Sergio软糯的舌滑入口中…

Fernando的嘴角溢出一声满足的轻吟…Sergio吻得更加深入了，他辗转着唇舌，温柔地啃咬着吮吸着Fernando的嘴唇…他的手一路向下，轻轻地摩挲着Fernando硬朗的背部…一波又一波地挑动着对面人儿敏感的神经…

Fernando试图抑制住自己阵阵的战栗，他抬起手，轻抚着Sergio的面庞，更加专注地亲吻着他…

他们喘着粗气，依依不舍地离开了对方的嘴唇…Sergio扳过Fernando的肩膀，将他靠在后面的墙壁上，Fernando轻轻地哼哼着，Sergio俯在他的耳边，低沉地咕哝着自己对身旁人儿的浓浓思念…

他贪婪地亲吻着Fernando颈部和肩膀的交界处，接着将手伸进了Fernando单薄的T恤下温柔地抚摸…他轻轻地啃咬着Fernando的耳根…身下的人儿再也抑制不住这酥酥麻麻的快感，发出了一声更大分贝的呻吟，他贴着Fernando的耳畔，用嘶哑却又撩人的语气说道：“脱掉…”

Fernando顺从地褪去了上衣，露出了姣好的身体…Sergio毫不避讳地任自己贪婪的眼神不住地在这美妙的躯体上流连…他觉得自己肿胀的分身此刻变得愈发挺立了…

“你的身体真是太惹火了…”Sergio呐呐地说着，接着又吻上了Fernando的嘴唇…

他的左手轻抚上Fernando的脖子，温柔地将他的头靠在门上，接着继续亲吻着Fernando颀长的颈部，他的右手辗转着，试图抓住Fernando丰润的臀部，该死，他怎么总是喜欢穿着这种硬邦邦的牛仔裤，Sergio忿恨地想着…他的手摸索着Fernando的腰带，然后很快解开了它，接着顺势将Fernando的裤子连同底裤一起褪至膝部…

他的双手寻觅着，终于覆上了那丰满又圆润的臀部…

“啊…”Sergio在Fernando的臀部上一通揉捏，Fernando禁不住叫出了声。虽然这种亲密的接触对于他们来说并不是第一次了，在球场上，Sergio常常会在他取得进球之后的庆祝中温柔地轻拍下他的屁股，或是在更衣室里做爱时那种撩人心弦的爱抚…可是，该死的，要知道，他们已经有8个月没有过这种亲密的接触了，他要好好的享受这得来不易的每一分钟。

耸立在他们之间的小家伙硬得发疼，急需要得到照顾和慰藉，于是Sergio贴着他的大腿研磨着他的下身，在他拢紧的大腿间挤进自己的硬挺，让彼此贴合得没有一丝缝隙。Sergio激动而又饥渴地舔吻遍他伸长的脖颈，从后面伸出右手绕到Fernando的前面，紧握着他同样昂扬的欲望，Fernando感受到Sergio的触摸带来的快感，以至于呼吸显得颤栗而破碎。

Sergio总是对他漂亮的屁股和热情的小家伙深深着迷。对方在他身上用力的拉扯就是一个明显不过的回应。Sergio一路向下开始用亲吻勾勒他胸肌平坦的轮廓，在他的腹部卷舔打圈，之后在他的膝盖上也留下印记，像是一个卑微又虔诚的朝圣者，舌头不停地盘旋着Fernando粉嫩的小家伙，吮吸舔弄。

Fernando可以感受得到Sergio口中呼出的灼热喷洒在他的小家伙上，一阵阵猛烈的震颤冲击在他的欲望中心，Fernando在毫无触摸下发出更加响亮的呻吟。

在他能够感知自己之前，Sergio握着他的小家伙的尖端不停歇地卷舔含弄。

“我操！亲爱的…操（西语）”…“我操！”

“我喜欢你像这样飙出西班牙语来，感觉太性感了！”

Sergio喜欢看到Fernando对于他的“劳作”给予热情的回应，他仍然含着他的小家伙，继续往下舔弄他的肉球。

“哦！操！Sergio 我操！我操！”

在那不绝于耳的娇喘呻吟之后，Sergio给予Fernando肉棒的尖端于温柔的吸吮，致使可怜的家伙失去身体平衡，几乎瘫倒在地。Sergio才想起他是跪在这间奢侈得过分的伦敦酒店房间地板上，倚靠在完全紧闭的房门前给Fernando口活，他站起身，命令他去床上躺好。

Fernando默不作声只是走到床铺的边缘，坐下来长大着嘴巴盯着Sergio看。

他看起来像是个脱衣舞男在搔首弄姿，挑逗着他的神经。他带着极其热烈的欲望注视着稍年轻的他用媲美世界纪录的的速度脱光身上的衣物。Sergio走回来跪在Fernando的跟前，扭动着身子在他的大腿间找出合适的位置。

他捧起Fernando的小家伙握在手里，聚精会神地缓慢地为他打飞机，Fernando犹如呓语般喃喃地低声喊着他的名字，Sergio低下头吸吮舔弄他的全根，好像这是他的生命赖以生存的食粮似的。

Fernando感受到排山倒海的酥麻快感袭来，手指胡乱地扯弄着头发，感谢上帝他没有把头发扯断了，Fernando无意识地抬高他的大腿，绕过Sergio的脖颈后面交叉缠紧。他情难自禁，不堪负重的刺激使得他开始移动他的屁股，配合着Sergio的节奏往里戳刺，感觉到他的小家伙已经戳到Sergio的喉咙后面，他仍继续扭动着他的屁股。

他的喘息变得粗重而急促，他已经绷不住要射了，Sergio肯定也面临一样的情况，因为他开始以吮吸Fernando的小家伙的节奏来揉搓自己的昂扬，他想要他们一起爆发出来。

“哦艹，这感觉太熟悉了，我太他妈的想念它了！”

Sergio松开缠绕在Fernando大腿和脖子的手，他温柔地舔吻着Fernando的大腿内侧，抬起头捕捉他的眼神，为他眼中呈现的满满欲望而欢欣微笑。

Sergio伸出手指探进他的嘴里，含吸濡湿手指，唾液缓慢地涂抹包裹着他的手指，然后他抽出手指直捣后庭。都他妈的8个月不见了他那里居然还是那么紧致。Fernando更往外张开大腿，鼓动Sergio让手指更卖力更深入，但是Sergio却不解风情地抽出了手指。

Fernando发出遗憾的叹息声转瞬却变作几乎一声锐利的尖叫，Sergio使坏地把三根手指戳刺进来。

“啊啊啊啊！啊啊哈！”

“你喜欢吗？”

“是的，宝贝，再深一点”

Sergio无视他想要更多的请求，他跟他干了那么多次，他知道Fernando能够承受多少以及什么程度才是过火。他嘶哑着声音，手指不予余力快速地套弄着他的欲望，现在的Fernando大概需要喘口气。

“干我…宝贝…干我吧…啊…艹！！！”

“你想要我进去吗？”

“艹，当然了…现在就干我，我要你的小家伙插进来。”

Sergio自顾自的笑了，他太喜欢在这方面折磨他的男朋友了，好友好意的提醒，他自己这根胀得发痛的巨硕也急需释放了。

Fernando懒懒地不愿意动弹，Sergio把他从床上更往上一些托举起来，他更加往外地撑开他的大腿，撕开一个从左边抽屉里拿出的套套，滑动着给巨硕套上套子。他缓缓地顶进Fernando的里面，那里仍然是那么紧窒但他看起来已经准备好了。

“你感觉棒极了，Nando，操！”

他开始是轻柔地抽插，一板一眼慢慢地抽离和插入。这像是Fernando灼热的后穴紧紧吸着他的巨硕。他怀抱Fernando的腰部，拉拽着他往后运动迎合他的撞击，他们裸露的肌肉彼此摩擦撞击，奏出一曲淫靡激荡的啪啪声。他保持着抽插的节奏，抬高Fernando的右腿扛在他左肩膀上。他空闲的另外一只手梳理落下来遮盖住脸颊的湿发。

这崭新的体位带来更激越震撼的快感。Sergio加快速度，更加发狂和深入地进入Fernando。Fernando双手挤进他们结合的空隙，猛搓狂撸他的欲望，他睁开眼睛望着Sergio，他眼中的Sergio实在太他妈的性感撩人了，他的长发凌乱缠结，汗津津的侧脸搁浅在Fernando的大腿边，细密的吻不停地落在上面，他伸出湿滑而灵巧的舌头，描摹着他肩膀上这条幸运的大腿的曲线，来回地在细嫩的皮肤上打着圈。

“宝贝，我坚持不了多久了。”

Sergio感觉高潮也濒临爆发边缘了，他知道自己也撑不住了，他伸出手握着套弄欲望的Fernando的手，一边帮他撸动搓弄一边做最后冲刺猛烈地贯穿他，Fernando终于喷射出白浊的热液，全流淌在他们的手里和他的小腹上。

Sergio也快要爆发了，他放低身体覆在Fernando身上，与他唇舌纠缠搅动，继续操弄他的后庭，他松开Fernando的嘴唇，暗哑地叫道，“我要射了！我要射了！”他的呼吸现在是那么的急促，他感觉他的老二准备要爆炸了。

“为我高潮，宝贝”Fernando紧紧搂着他不住地舔吻他伸长的脖子，不住地念叨道。

“就快了！我要…”

“射在我里面，宝贝，让我飘飘欲仙。”

Sergio满足了他的愿望，他在发泄时抱着Fernando亲吻了好一会儿，这些吻有点儿马虎随意，但对于一个有8个月未能和他的爱人亲密接吻的人来说，已经足够勾魂摄魄，性感迷人了。他艰难地调整呼吸，设法开口说出一些话来。

“我爱你，Nando。生日快乐。”

 

fin


End file.
